Matcha
Matcha is Marx's Pantalan sona. MINOR TPJ SPOILERS IN THE HISTORY SECTION Appearance Matcha's main scales are a light green color. A slightly darker shade is dappled along along her spine, her talons, her snout, and the tip of her tail, being especially noticable on her talond and tail tip. The scales near her spine, the top of her head, and scattered across her body are a darker green than both her base scale color and the slightly darker areas. Her scales are not especially shiny, though they do have a slight glossy sheen to them. The webbing along her body and her wing membranes are the same color: a slightly desaturated green with a pale, almost white, color splattered on the edges, looking almost like splashes of seafoam. The top of her horns are a shade of green only a little bit darker than her main scales, while the underside of her horns are the same nearly white color of the edges of her webbing. Her claws share a color with the top of her horns. In contrast to the cool green of her scales, Matcha's eyes are a light petal pink color. She typically has a neutral, hard to read expression, and it takes quite a bit to get this to change. She often carries an old fabric pouch with her, filled mostly with things like food and art supplies- though she also keeps weapons and notes, for example, in it sometimes. Personality text History It's widely known knowledge amongst most of the LeafWings that the Tree Wars damaged their tribe in more ways than one. Along with the HiveWings attempting to wipe them out, the tribe also split into two main groups upon arriving in the Poison Jungle, a change brought about by the disagreements on the tribe's future. But not all of the LeafWings ended up as a SapWing or PoisonWing. In the chaos of fleeing the HiveWings, quite a few LeafWings ended up scattered across the continent- such as a small group of dragons that ended up hiding out on an island off the upper "wing" of Pantala. The group remains here years later, hidden away but unsure of what happened to the rest of their tribe. Matcha hatched into this group. Calling themselves the "Scattered Leaves", this group was painfully aware of the fact that they were no longer part of a full tribe. On the other end of Pantala, the SapWings and PoisonWings still had enough dragons to at least have small armies and bands of guards, but the Scattered Leaves did not. If the HiveWings ever found them, they didn't have any chance at all of fighting back. So they took a different approach. From a young age, Matcha was taught how to run and hide. How to distract an enemy, how to convince them she went a different way, how to sneak around silently and remain unseen, the best islands to flee to...anything the other Scattered Leaves could think of that would give her the chance to survive if the HiveWings ever found her. The group's other dragonets were all taught the same, though Matcha was one of the ones that the training clicked the most with. However, when they did get the occasional combat training, she proved to be significantly less good at that- and, of course, there was also the fact that she didn't have the slightest bit of leafspeak. Fortunately, the HiveWings never did find the group. Alongside the training the group members did, there were strict rules in place to help keep them hidden, and the very few leafspeaks among the Scattered Leaves helped too, working slowly to make the plant life on the island grow more wildly to make it harder to see and land on for dragons flying up above. For the first few years of her life, Matcha spent nearly all of her time training or sitting in the shallow cave her family had taken as their home. She was often bored, spending her free time either sleeping or drawing with old art supplies that someone had brought to the island years ago or poor attempts at homemade supplies. She understood why she couldn't leave the island, of course. No one could. It was too dangerous- she'd been told over and over again that if even one of them was spotted by the HiveWings, it would put the whole group in danger. But still, she couldn't help but wish that she could do things like go off and see some different island for more than just the occasional evacuation drill, or at least leave home to explore the island outside of the designated times for it. Eventually, she got her wish. With the HiveWings having never found the Scattered Leaves, the oldest members of the group were discussing changing certain things. Longer times to wander the island, so long as everyone remained careful, and, more importantly, the possibility of sending a few dragons to spy on the HiveWings in an attempt to see how Pantala had changed- and if there were other remnants of the tribe. Matcha jumped at this opportunity. And, it turned out, so did two other dragons: Pistachio and Fordhook. The responsibility of further training of the three young LeafWings was handed to Hass, a LeafWing who had been a youmg dragonet when the Tree Wars were ending. Hass had never officially been a spy, but none of the Scattered Leaves were. Still, Hass was the most qualified for the job- she had only survived the HiveWings all those years ago because she had managed to sneak away unseen during a terrible battle. Relationships Not sure when/if I'll be opening these up to other OCs due to the fact that she's just an alt sona Pippin- text Key- text Hass- Pistachio- Fordhook- Trivia -I almost made her have pink scales, but I ended up giving myself the challenge of using only a small amount of pink at most. -I also almost made her a Leaf/Silk hybrid, but decided against it. -Her and her family are all named after flavors associated with green. Matcha is green tea, Pippin is apple, and Key is lime. -She doesn't mind not having leafspeak at all. While being able to make plants grow seems cool to her, having to listen to those plants at all times does not. -She likes tiny cubes so much because she thinks they're cute for some reason. Matcha.jpg|By Celestialfyre! Thank you! Matcha joy ang ref.png|Joy Ang ref 2A34C7EF-CA9A-4EE6-B15D-FE8AA9C076A4.jpeg|By ViperTheRainwing! Thank you so much!! FD12E813-469E-4A3C-A894-A7A24A3258DE.png|By Queen-Of-Sparta11! Thank you! 7a3ad9be-4bcd-455e-a016-b859607c491c.png|Done with OutsmartingBasilisk's LeafWing base! Unfinished matcha art.png|Infobox art idea I never finished Matcha.jpeg|Aesthetic put together by Sbyman! Thank you!! 0226200727.jpg|By AlexTheSnivy! Thank you!! Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)